


In the Spirit of Charity

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asshole Spanking, Bondage, Choking, Death Threats, F/F, Figging, Nipple Piercings, Strap-Ons, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: A little bit of sex education at a boarding school, as a holiday gift between enemies.
Relationships: Mean Boarding School Girls w/ Sex Toy Presents/Scholarship Girl Who Got Nothing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	In the Spirit of Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



When Helena had decided not to enter the school's holiday gift exchange because she'd known none of the girls would stick to the $30 limit and she didn't want to spend the small bit of extra spending money she got every week on any of those girls anyway, she hadn't realized that absolutely everyone else would participate, even the other scholarship girls. Apparently, it was an extra big deal for the underclassmen because the upperclassmen had a tradition of buying them sex toys.

If Helena had learned one thing from boarding school, it was that all the stories people told of the girls getting up to weird sex stuff underestimated the situation. All of it was garbed in these weird traditions. It was common for girls to pair off with a special ceremony. But it didn't just mean you were dating. One of the girls would act as a sort of servant to the other, kneeling by her feet in the common room, in return for presents and other bits of cossetting. Those girls were the worst because they knew their women would protect them from anything. As it turned out, they got the best presents, too, since they were expected to learn all sorts of mysterious things in return for that protection.

Helena had done her best to ignore all the weird sex shit right up until she got cornered in her room by Greta and her friends.

Greta was possibly the worst person she'd ever met, and the most beautiful. Though it was cliché to say so, Greta reminded Helena of a china doll come to life. She was small and delicate with clear skin, big eyes, and the glossiest curls money could buy. Looking at her always made Helena aware of how gawky she'd become after her last growth spurt. Every bad hair day, every angry red pimple, all of them seemed worse in the face of Greta's unceasing physical perfection.

If she sometimes looked at Greta and thought that at least her boobs were bigger than Greta's, well, being a charity student didn't mean she had to be charitable.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded, nervously eyeing the implements Greta and her two cronies held. They'd shoved their way in and then locked the door behind them. The doors weren't supposed to be locked, ever. Fire hazard.

Greta growled in frustration, rolling her eyes and going off into a rant that Helena could barely follow. As far as Helena could tell, Greta hadn't acted properly grateful for her gifts, so Melissa had called her a spoiled brat, and blah blah blah Greta deserved to be spoiled, didn't Melissa see that? but blah blah blah Greta was going to show Melissa.

"I'm not sure how I fit into this picture," Helena interrupted her. She had homework to do and wanted whatever weird-ass prank this was to be over with already.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart, Polk? I'm going to spread the holiday spirit. Share my largesse with you and train you up so that someone will want you. Hell, I'm doing you a real favor. This is just fun for us. Play your cards right and you could meet someone who'd keep you as their sugar baby after graduation and you could continue to live in luxury."

Helena blinked. She couldn't think of anything she could possibly want less. She opened her mouth to tell Greta so, and Crony #1 (Helena had actually forgotten her name) popped a ball gag in it, pulling the strap tight behind Helena's head. The straps bit into the sides of her mouth, which would probably hurt after a while, but what hurt now where her strands of hair that had gotten tangled up in the buckle. She reached up to pull her hair free, and Cronies #1 and #2 grabbed her arms and stretched them out, using fluffy handcuffs to secure them to the bedposts.

There was something humiliating about being tied up by fluffy handcuffs. They hadn't even bothered to get real handcuffs.

"No offense," Greta said, in the grand tradition of people who meant to cause a great deal of offense, "but you're kind of boring. I'm sure you have some homework you'd rather be doing, and I couldn't give less of a shit, so we're just gonna move past that bit."

They cut Helena's best uniform off her, careless of what it would cost her to replace.

She held up a length of rough-looking rope. That definitely hadn't been a gift from anyone. It looked like they'd stolen it from a supply closet. "This is not bondage rope," Greta lectured as she passed it off to Crony #2. "For bondage, you want to use materials that won't slip, because that can cause the knots to tighten unexpectedly, but that are smooth so that they don't cause undue damage to the skin from friction. But I haven't even gotten Melissa to use my new rope on me yet, and I think you'll look cute trying to hide your rope burns. Betty is tying you up because she went yachting last summer and knows all the fancy knots."

Crony #2—Betty—was efficient with the rope. She started with Helena's legs, winding the rope so that her calves were pressed back to her thighs. Once her legs were trussed up, the rope was wound around her hips, pulling her legs back. The rope went around her crotch too, roughly rubbing along either side of her pussy. Then she wound it up around Helena's boobs, compressing the base of them in a way that made them hurt a lot, but also made them look really good.

"I'll say this for you Polk: you've got great tits," Greta said in admiration, which wasn't fair. She didn't get to compliment Helena now, especially when Helena already knew her boobs looked good. "Let's decorate them."

She pinched Helena's nipples, and whatever Helena expected, it wasn't for Crony #1 to produce a needle. Greta threaded the needle right beneath the budded tip of Helena's nipple, following it with a curved bar with a small jewel on either end. Helena screamed fruitlessly into the gag as Greta stepped back to admire her work. "Real gold and rubies," she said. "I will expect you to thank me for the gift properly once that gag comes out. So, nipple piercings can enhance sensation, but sometimes they deaden it. We'll see which it is once they heal up! I'm assuming you can do your own research on how to care for them? We'll move on then."

Crony #1 held up a strap-on and Crony #2 (she did not deserve to be called Betty) held up a butt plug. Helena already knew what both those things were, and she'd gladly tell Greta that.

"You get a choice!" Greta said brightly. "Cunt or ass? Wave your right hand for cunt, left for ass."

Helena didn’t trust Greta not to chose the one she didn't pick just to be an asshole, but Helena waved her right hand anyway. At least in theory, her pussy would be easier to take in something as large as the two proffered toys.

"Good choice! I thought you might pick that one, so I prepared a little something for your ass just in case." She held out a hand and Crony #1 put something that looked like a tiny yellow butt plug attached to a twisted bit of bark. "Ginger, freshly peeled and shaped. That'll put a little pep in your step."

She pushed the ginger into Helena's asshole. "They call this figging. It comes from Victorian times." It didn't feel like much, not until Greta ensured that it was fully seated in place with a flurry of sharp slaps to Helena's asshole, the base of her hand thudding against her cunt. Helena's ass clenched in response to the slaps, and a sudden stinging sensation flooded her nerves, making her wiggle in her bonds.

"Don't you look pretty? You'll really like this next bit. There're all kinds of lube you can use, but since this toy is silicone, no silicone lube. Never use silicone on silicone! But we can use this lovely lube here, made to add some real spice to the bedroom."

The thick fluid Greta shoved into her pussy was cool at first, but it started warming up gradually, and soon Helena's pussy was on fire, almost making her forget about the ginger in her ass.

Tears and snot flowed down her face, but she could see the cruel smile on Greta's face clearly enough as she rubbed the irritating lube all over the strap-on she wore. She crawled on top of Helena, squeezing the bottoms of her breasts, getting that lube on her sore skin and waking up nerves that had gone a bit numb. Helena bit into the ball gag, not giving Greta the satisfaction of crying out.

But that wasn't the satisfaction she wanted. She lined up the strap-on with Helena's pussy and asked, "Are you a virgin, Polk?"

Helena stared mulishly up at her.

"Yes or no question, for all the points. Failure to answer will result in a zero, and you do not want to see the makeup test."

Helena nodded.

Greta smiled, bringing one hand to Helena's clit and giving it a brief rub in reward. "I'm honestly glad about that, Polk. Makes me feel like I really am giving you an education." She pinched Helena's clit, earning herself that garbled scream. Helena could feel the spit running down her chin in thick ribbons. "Also, I just like knowing that I was your first fuck. When you go off to be one of our classmate's sugar baby whore, I'll know I had you first."

She slammed her hips forward, thrusting the full length of the strap-on into Helena's pussy, tight but wet from all the lube. It felt like Helena had the air punched out of her. She didn't even react until Greta had been fucking her for a good thirty seconds or so, Helena struggling to think when she couldn't even breathe. Everything hurt and all she could do was rock from side to side to try to inch up the bed and try to get away from the strap-on buried in her pussy.

Greta laughed and spat on her.

For some reason, that bit of playground viciousness shocked Helena into stillness. Greta gave a nod, and Cronies #1 and #2 both leaned over and spat in her face, hocking up spit from deep in their throats again and again, until the spit glued Helena's eye closed. Helena had known they were contemptuous of her, but not in this way.

Somehow Greta managed to cram in two of her fingers alongside her strap-on, jabbing them into Helena's pussy. "You know, Polk," she said, "I think I might actually like you." They both heard the unspoken 'now that I've put you in your place.' Greta leaned forward, the shift in weight somehow shoving the silicone cock deeper into Helena's guts. She braced herself with a hand on Helena's throat. Such a dainty hand, but it felt heavy, pressing down on her airway. She whispered in Helena's ear. "If I killed you, they'd cover it up."

Helena nodded in recognition of the horrible truth.

Greta's other hand joined her first, her thumbs pressing down, and Helena thought that she would actually do it. Helena's world faded to a tiny pinprick of light, then exploded. She was arching upwards, pressing herself harder against the hands around her throat, the ropes chafing her breasts and pussy, the strap-on buried deep inside her. She hung limp after, as Greta set one hand beside Helena's head like she'd never threatened to kill her and used the other to rub her clit beneath the strap-on, which she kept fucking into Helena's sore pussy until she came.

"Second bondage lesson," Greta said as she comported herself. "Have trauma shears in reach just in case. I'm sure the RA will cut you free when she notices your lights on after lights out. But we'll leave a few toys here for her in case she feels otherwise inspired. Happy holidays, Helena. See you in the new year."


End file.
